Sonic Adventure 2
– gra z serii Sonic the Hedgehog, autorstwa Sonic Team, będąca sequelem ''Sonic Adventure. Na całym świecie została wydana w 2001 roku. W Japonii pojawiła się również limitowana edycja gry o nazwie , którą wydano z okazji 10 urodzin serii. Produkcja Gra została wydana w czerwcu 2001 roku jednocześnie w Japonii, Europie i USA w celu uczczenia dziesiątych urodzin głównego bohatera gry – legendarnego, niebieskiego jeża Sonica. W grze zadebiutowały dwie nowe postaci: Nietoperzyca Rouge i czarny Jeż Shadow. Jest to jedna z niewielu gier, w której istnieje możliwość wcielenia się w głownego antagonistę serii – Doktora Eggmana (pozostałymi są Sonic Drift, Sonic R i Sonic Riders). Głównym producentem jest Yuji Naka, ówczesny szef Sonic Team, a oprawą muzyczną zajął się Jun Senoue, który także jest autorem muzyki do poprzedniej części gry. Największy wkład w projekt miała 12-osobowa grupa Sonic Team USA, wydzielona z głównego zespołu Sonica, która na początku 1999 przeniosła się do San Francisco w celu dopracowania na miejscu gry Sonic Adventure i wydania jej w wersji Sonic Adventure: International. Po wydaniu wersji International (9 września w USA) grupa pozostała w San Francisco i rozpoczęła prace nad swoim pierwszym niezależnym projektem, Sonic Adventure 2. Dzięki wysiłkom Sonic Team USA, gra, jako jedna z nielicznych w serii, ukazała się wcześniej w Stanach Zjednoczonych niż w Japonii, a premiera europejska odbyła się równolegle z japońską. W Japonii dostępna była edycja kolekcjonerska Sonic Birthday Pack, która oprócz samej gry zawierała złotą płytę z muzyką (począwszy od Sonic 1 aż po Sonic Adventure 2), złotą monetę z podobizną niebieskiego jeża oraz małą książeczkę opisującą historię głównego bohatera. Fabuła W Sonic Adventure 2 fabuła podzielona jest na trzy historie: Dobrą (Hero), Złą (Dark) i epilog (Last Story). Pierwsze dwie historie gracz może przejść w dowolnej kolejności, natomiast aby odblokować Last Story należy ukończyć dwie pozostałe historie. Dwie strony, Hero i Dark, składają się z trzech postaci. Po stronie Hero stoją: Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, oraz Amy wspierająca swoją drużynę. Po stronie Dark można spotkać Doktora Eggmana, oraz dwie nowe postacie: czarnego jeża Shadowa i nietoperzycę Rouge. W Last Story obie strony łączą siły aby zapobiec zagładzie, jaką czeka świat. Ponieważ fabuła została podzielona tylko na dwa równolegle biegnące historie, fabuła posiada mało nieścisłości i nie zależy już od punktu widzenia jednej ze stron, jak to miało miejsce w Sonic Adventure. Hero Historia Hero rozpoczyna się od sceny, w której Sonic zostaje aresztowany przez siły wojska, znane jako GUN. Niebieski jeż był przewożony na pokładzie helikoptera. Udało mu się jednak uciec i wykorzystać fragment pojazdu jako snowboard. Sonic uciekał przez miasto przed wojskiem. Pod wieczór udało mu się pokonać robota F-6t Big Foot. Wtedy Sonic dostrzegł stojącego na zgliszczach maszyny tajemniczego, czarnego jeża. Sonic domyślił się, że ten dziwny jeż jest jego podróbą i musiał go wrobić w różne przestępstwa. Sonic próbował zaatakować jeża, ale ten wydawał się zbyt szybki. Sonic zauważył jednak, że jego rywal korzysta ze Szmaragdu Chaosu do teleportowania się. Czarny jeż przedstawił się jako Shadow. Powiedział że nie ma czasu dla Sonica i wykonał Kontrolę Chaosu, teleportując się daleko poza pol widzenia jeża. Sonic został wkrótce otoczony przez wojsko i aresztowany ponownie. Tymczasem Knuckles kłócił się z tajemniczą złodziejką Rouge o Główny Szmaragd. Kiedy Knuckles mówił jak bardzo ważny jest wielki szmaragd, pojawił się Doktor Eggman z zamiarem kradzieży. Knuckles zdołał jednak zniszczyć Główny Szmaragd, dzięki czemu nie dostał się w ręce doktora. Knuckles wytłumaczył następnie Rouge dlaczego to zrobił. Kolczatka postanowił zebrać odłamki Głównego Szmaragdu jako pierwszy, aby odbudować szmaragd. Poszukiwania rozpoczął w Wild Canyon. Tails leciał właśnie w swoim samolocie Cyclone na Prison Island, gdzie więziony był Sonic. W trakcie lotu zauważył, że Amy znalazła się w niebezpieczeństwie ze strony Eggmana. Tails ruszył jej z pomocą, stając do walki z doktorem. Eggman postanowił puścić ich wolno, obiecując że nie będą mieli tyle szczęścia przy następnym spotkaniu. Tails dowiedział się, że Amy przybyła aby uratować Sonica. Lis utorował jej drogę przez więzienie. Amy zdołała prześlizgnąć się do celi, w której trzymano Sonica. Dziewczyna opowiedziała o tym jak znalazła się na wyspie i zapytała się dlaczego Sonic został aresztowany. Jeż odparł jej, że siedzi tu z powodu czarnego jeża. Amy widziała go kilka chwil temu. Chciała zmusić Sonica do oświadczenia się jej, w zamian za informację o miejscu pobytu Shadowa. Sonic nie zgodził się jednak, więc Amy nie miała większego wyjścia i uwolniła go. Powiedziała mu, że Shadow przybył na wyspę z Eggmanem. Sonic pobiegł, aby go poszukać. Podróżując przez Metal Harbor dotarł do dżungli. Sonic spotkał tam Shadowa, z którym odbył kłótnię o to kto jest fałszywym jeżem. Sonic i Shadow stanęli do walki, która zakończyła się remisem. Obaj byli zmęczeni potyczką. Wtedy Shadow odebrał od Eggmana wiadomość, z której wynikało że wyspa za chwilę wyleci w powietrze. Mając niewiele czasu, Sonic ruszył przez Green Forest aby znaleźć swoich przyjaciół i zabrać ich z Prison Island na czas. Knuckles w tym czasie szukał kolejnych odłamków w Pumpkin Hill i Aquatic Mine. Sonic, Tails i Amy w porę ewakuowali się z wyspy i wrócili do Central City. Po powrocie obejrzeli transmisję Eggmana, który wysadził połowę Księżyca. Tails zastanawiał się skąd Eggman miał tyle energii. Sonic doszedł do wniosku, że Eggman musiał zebrać Szmaragdy Chaosu, co wyjaśnia dlaczego szukał ich na Prison Island. Tails wyciągnął wtedy swój Szmaragd Chaosu, który zamierzał wykorzystać do namierzenia pozostałych szmaragdów i tym samym odkrycia miejsca z którego transmitował Eggman. Bohaterów otoczyła jednak policja. Sonic postanowił ich odwrócić uwagę, każąc Tailsowi zabrać Amy i znaleźć bezpieczne miejsce. Lis musiał przełamać się przez blokadę policji. Następnego ranka lis powiadomił swojego przyjaciela, że nie odbiera sygnałów pozostałych Szmaragdów Chaosu, dlatego że Eggman mógł je zabrać w kosmos. Niespodziewanie z pobliskiej studzienki wyszedł Knuckles, który zgubił się w kopalniach podczas poszukiwania odłamków. Amy próbowała usunąć go z drogi, aby nie blokował Tailsowi wyjazdu. Lis bowiem namierzył sygnały nadawane przez Eggmana w limuzynie Prezydenta. Tails pojechał za limuzyną przez Route 101, gdzie miał do niego dołączyć Sonic. Tymczasem Prezydent otrzymał od swojej sekretarki raport o kryzysie wywołanym przez Eggmana. Doktor właśnie komunikował się z Prezydentem, oczekując od niego kapitulacji całego narodu przed Imperium Eggmana. Sonic i Tails przybyli jednak i przerwali transmisję. Tails zebrał informacje i ogłosił, że Eggman transmitował z Kosmicznej Kolonii ARK. Bohaterowie dołączyli do Knucklesa i Amy, którzy czekali pod piramidą, w której miał ukrywać się Eggman. Sonic postanowił znaleźć w bazie doktora prom, którym mogliby polecieć w kosmos. Tails sforsował wejście do bazy, a Sonic przebił się przez wnętrze. Przed wejściem do głównej części bazy zatrzymały ich jednak drzwi, wymagające trzech kluczy. Knuckles został wysłany na ich poszukiwania. Kiedy już miał wszystkie klucze zaatakował go King Boom Boo - król duchów mieszkających w piramidzie. Knuckles zdołał go jednak pokonać i wrócić do swoich przyjaciół. Kiedy drzwi udało się otworzyć, tylnym wejściem wkroczył Doktor Eggman. Naukowiec przywołał swojego Egg Golema, któremu kazał zniszczyć Sonica. Jeż pokonał jednak robota i uszkodził jego mechanizm sterujący. Kiedy Eggman był zajęty opanowywaniem Egg Golema, bohaterowie udali się do promu kosmicznego i polecieli. W trakcie lotu na Kosmiczną Kolonię ARK prom zderzył się z meteorytem i z ładowni wypadły odłamki Głównego Szmaragdu, zebrane przez Knucklesa. Kolczatka przejął stery nad promem, próbując je odzyskać. Doprowadziło to jednak do turbulencji, w wyniku których bohaterowie o mało nie zginęli. Sonic, Tails i Amy wylądowali bezpiecznie na Kosmicznej Kolonii ARK. Knuckles odłączył się od nich, aby Meteor Herd odzyskać zagubione odłamki. Tails pokazał Sonicowi wykonaną przez siebie replikę Szmaragdu Chaosu. Miała takie same właściwości i wygląd co normalny Szmaragd Chaosu, ale była słabsza. Tails powiedział Sonicowi aby podłożył Szmaragd Chaosu do Armaty Zaćmienia, zanim ta odda strzał w Ziemię. Sonic i Tails ruszyli przez korytarze, zostawiając Amy w tyle. Lis zniszczył główny generator energii na Kosmicznej Kolonii ARK, podczas gdy Sonic dostał się do pokoju z Armatą Zaćmienia. Kiedy zamierzał podłożyć szmaragd otrzymał, transmisja od Tailsa została przerwana. Okazało się, że Eggman porwał Amy. Sonic ruszył przez Crazy Gadget do opuszczonego ośrodka badawczego. Knuckles w tym czasie zebrał odłamki Głównego Szmaragdu i ponownie natknął się na Rouge. Zaczął z nią walczyć o pozostałe odłamki. W trakcie pojedynku Rouge potknęła się i zaczęła spadać w przepaść. Knuckles złapał ją za rękę i uratował. Rouge nie była mu jednak wdzięczna, twierdząc że chciał tylko dotknąć jej ręki. Mimo wszystko oddała mu odłamki Głównego Szmaragdu. Knuckles zebrał wszystkie fragmenty i odbudował Główny Szmaragd. Następnie niechętnie przeprosił Rouge i odszedł. W opuszczonym laboratorium Eggman kazał Sonicowi oddać prawdziwy Szmaragd Chaosu, w zamian za życie Amy. Jeż postanowił że odda Eggmanowi fałszywy szmaragd, dzięki czemu załatwi dwie sprawy jednocześnie. Kiedy Sonic położył szmaragd na środku pomieszczenia, Eggman zamknął go w kapsule. Doktor oskarżył go o przyniesienie fałszywego Szmaragdu Chaosu. Tails zapytał się Eggman po czym rozpoznał fałszywy szmaragd. W rzeczywistości zadając to pytanie, lis potwierdził Eggmanowi, że Sonic chciał podłożyć replikę. Eggman postanowił ukarać jeża, wystrzeliwując go w kapsule w przestrzeń kosmiczną. Przed odejściem Sonic powiedział Tailsowi że liczy na niego. Kiedy został wystrzelony, kapsuła eksplodowała w przestrzeni kosmicznej. W ostatnim momencie Sonic podniósł jednak Szmaragd Chaosu i wykonał Kontrolę Chaosu, dzięki której teleportował się z powrotem na kolonię. Tails, Amy i Eggman myśleli, że Sonic zginął. Doktor powiedział Tailsowi, że puści jego i Amy wolno, jeśli oddadzą mu prawdziwy Szmaragd Chaosu. Tails postanowił jednak pomścić przyjaciela i spełnić jego prośbę. Tymczasem Knuckles ujrzał przed oczami błysk, z którego po chwili wyskoczył Sonic. Jeż powiedział mu, że wykonał Kontrolę Chaosu. Następnie postanowił zniszczyć lufę Armaty Zaćmienia, zaraz przed oddaniem strzału. Sonic ruszył w stronę lufy. Tam natknął się na Shadowa, który był zaskoczony tym że udało mu się przeżyć. Shadow był zdumiony tym, że Sonic wykonał Kontrolę Chaosu na fałszywym szmaragdzie. Sonic i Shadow zdecydowali się stanąć do ostatecznego pojedynku na lufie Armaty Zaćmienia. W tym czasie Tails pokonał Eggmana, który potajemnie wymknął się ze Szmaragdem Chaosu. Tails powiadomił rzekomo nieżyjącego Sonica o tym, że zadanie zostało wykonane. Po chwili, ku swojemu zaskoczeniu, otrzymał od Sonica gratulacje. Jeż kazał Amy i Tailsowi wyjrzeć na zewnątrz. Armata Zaćmienia przygotowywała się do strzału, ale zaczęła eksplodować. Sonic zniszczył działo i wykonał swoją zwycięską pozę. Dark Doktor Eggman odnalazł pamiętnik swojego dziadka, Profesor Gerald Robotnik. Eggman dowiedział się, że jego dziadek pracował 50 lat temu nad ściśle tajną wojskową bronią, która obecnie trzymana jest na Prison Island. Eggman wykorzystał swojego Egg Walkera i zaatakował wyspę. W wojskowej bazie znalazł konsolę, która wymagała wprowadzenia hasła i Szmaragdu Chaosu. Doktor znał hasło, które brzmiało MARIA. Po wprowadzeniu szmaragdu otworzyła się kapsuła, z której wyszedł czarny jeż. Eggman pomyślał że to jego arcy-wróg - Sonic. W rzeczywistości jeżem był Shadow. Shadow przedstawił się doktorowi i w ramach podziękowania za przebudzenie zaoferował mu jedno życzenie. Ich rozmowę przerwało jednak przybycie B-3x Hot Shot. Shadow zniszczył wielkiego robota, wprawiając Eggmana w zdumienie. Następnie odszedł, mówiąc doktorowi aby zebrał więcej Szmaragdów Chaosu i spotkał się z nim w centralnym pomieszczeniu Kosmicznej Kolonii ARK. Eggman zaczął więc szukać szmaragdów. W trakcie poszukiwań natrafił na Główny Szmaragd. Kiedy Knuckles i tajemnicza nietoperzyca Rouge kłócili się o szmaragd, doktor wkroczył i zabrał go. Knuckles zniszczył jednak Główny Szmaragd, przez co Eggman nie mógł go ukraść. Rouge, w rzeczywistości rządowa agentka i poszukiwaczka skarbów, postanowiła że jako pierwsza zbierze odłamki szmaragdu. Poszukiwania zaczęła w Dry Lagoon. Tymczasem Eggman wrócił do swojej ukrytej bazy wewnątrz piramidy. Oglądając wiadomości usłyszał o włamaniu, którego rzekomo dokonał Sonic. W rzeczywistości był to Shadow, który ukradł Szmaragd Chaosu z banku w Central City. Shadow przypomniał sobie o obietnicy jaką złożył Marii - swojej przyjaciółce z Kosmicznej Kolonii ARK, którą 50 lat temu zabiło wojsko. Shadow obiecał jej zemstę na całej ludzkości. Czarny jeż przebił się przez blokadę policji. Spotkał wtedy niebieskiego jeża Sonica, któremu zademonstrował swoje umiejętności manipulowania Chaosem. Shadow powiedział następnie Sonicowi że nie ma na niego czasu i teleportował się w dal. Tymczasem Rouge wkradła się do bazy Eggmana, informując Prezydenta, że rozpoczyna misję szpiegowską. Rouge znalazła trzy klucze w Egg Quarters i dostała się do centrum bazy. Odkryła, że Eggman poleciał na Kosmiczną Kolonię ARK. Rouge wykorzystała jego teleport i również się tam udała. Tym czasem doktor przemierzył korytarze kolonii i spotkał Shadowa w centralnym pomieszczeniu. Czarny jeż zaprezentował mu Armatę Zaćmienia - broń skonstruowaną przez Profesora Geralda Robotnika. Miała moc niszczenia całych planet. Aby odzyskać pełny potencjał, potrzebowałaby wszystkich siedmiu Szmaragdów Chaosu. Shadow powiedział również doktorowi, że kiedy przywróciłby Armacie Zaćmienia całą jej potęgę, mógłby zawładnąć całym światem. Eggman pochwalił plan czarnego jeża i zaczął opracowywać strategię. Wtedy ujawnił się Rouge, która słyszała całą rozmowę. Nietoperzyca przedstawiła się jako profesjonalna złodziejka klejnotów i pokazała doktorowi swój Szmaragd Chaosu. Eggman postanowił przyjąć ją do swojego zespołu. Eggman, Shadow i Rouge udali się na Prison Island. Eggman nie chciał wracać drugi raz na wyspę, ale nie miał wyjścia, ponieważ według raportów Rouge wojsko przetrzymywało tu trzy kolejne Szmaragdy Chaosu. Eggman ułożył zatem plan, według którego miał odwracać uwagę wojska. Shadow miał podłożyć ładunek wybuchowy do zbrojowni, podczas gdy Rouge ukradłaby szmaragdy. Wszyscy złoczyńcy uciekliby ze szmaragdami, a wyspa wyleciała by w powietrze wraz z wszystkimi wojskowymi robotami. Mroczna strona przystąpiła więc do wykonywania planu. Kiedy Eggman oczyścił wojskowe zaplecze, do akcji mieli wkroczyć Shadow i Rouge. Przeszkodziła im jednak Amy, która pomyliła Shadowa z Soniciem. Amy zaczęła uciekać, więc Eggman postanowił ją gonić. Shadow i Rouge przeszli do wykonywania dalszej części planu. W trakcie pościgu za Amy, na drodze Eggmana stanął Tails. Doktor postanowił zostawić lisa i Amy w spokoju, obiecując im że następnym razem nie będą mieli tyle szczęścia. Eggman skontaktował się następnie z Shadowem, każąc mu natychmiastowo podłożyć ładunek, ponieważ złoczyńcy mieli i tak spore opóźnienie w wykonywaniu planu. Rouge zebrała trzy Szmaragdy Chaosu, ale przed ucieczką z Security Hall zatrzymał ją R-1/A Flying Dog. Rouge pokonała robota, ale została zamknięta w bazie. Skontaktowała się z Shadowem, który właśnie opuszczał wyspę. Jeż postanowił ją uratować, mając przed oczami Marię. Przemierzając dżunglę Shadow natknął się znowu na Sonica, z którym odbył kłótnię o to kto jest fałszywym jeżem. Sonic i Shadow stanęli do walki, która zakończyła się remisem. Obaj byli zmęczeni potyczką. Wtedy Shadow odebrał od Eggmana wiadomość, który kazał mu natychmiast wracać zanim wyspa wyleci w powietrze. Shadow szybko uciekł i w porę dostał się do Security Hall. W ostatniej chwili wykonał Kontrolę Chaosu na trzech Szmaragdach Chaosu, teleportując siebie i Rouge na Kosmiczną Kolonię ARK. Prison Island z kolei całkowicie eksplodowała. Na ARK Shadow miał retrospekcję z jednej ze swoich rozmów z Marią, na temat sensu swojego istnienia. Rouge wyrwała go z melancholii, pytając się dlaczego ją uratował. Shadow twierdził że przybył tylko po Szmaragdy Chaosu. Eggman przerwał ich rozmowę, mówiąc że wszystko jest gotowe. Shadow postanowił więc pokazać światu moc Armaty Zaćmienia. Eggman przekazał całej Ziemi swoją transmisję, w której pokazał jak wykorzystując moc Armaty Zaćmienia wysadza połowę Księżyca. Eggman dał następnie światu 24 godziny na kapitulację, albo oddanie drugiego strzału, tym razem w Ziemię. Eggman nie był jednak zadowolony z końcowego efektu, bowiem jego pogróżki nie wywołały pożądanej paniki u władz. Dodatkowo wciąż nie miał jednego Szmargadu Chaosu, który obiecała mu Rouge. Nietoperzyca pokazała mu więc wydruk z gazety. Eggman dowiedział się, że rada miasta Station Square przyznała Tailsowi Szmaragd Chaosu jako nagrodę za ocalenie miasta przed atakiem bombowym. Eggman kazał wszystkim wrócić z powrotem na Ziemię, aby odzyskać szmaragd. Rouge skontaktowała się z Prezydentem, mówiąc mu o przebiegu misji zbierania informacji na temat Projektu Shadow. Następnie wróciła na Ziemię i pojechała za Tailsem przez Route 280. Shadow, który czekał w Rail Canyon, otrzymał od Rouge wiadomość że Tails i Sonic lecą samolotem w jego stronę. Czarny jeż zaczął ich ścigać. Kiedy znaleźli się poza jego zasięgiem, poinformował Eggmana o zbliżających się bohaterach. Doktor miał jednak przygotowane dla nich powitanie. Kiedy Sonic, Tails, Knuckles i Amy dostali się do bazy, Eggman zaszedł ich od tyłu i wysłał do walki swojego Egg Golema. Sonic zdołał jednak zniszczyć mechanizm sterujący robotem. Bohaterowie uciekli promem kosmicznym, podczas gdy Eggman był zmuszony spacyfikować swojego robota. Rouge, która przebywała na Kosmicznej Kolonii ARK, otrzymała od Eggmana wiadomość o zbliżających się bohaterach. Zapewniła doktora że się nimi zajmie. Następnie poprosiła go o hasło do głównego komputera. Rouge zdobyła je z łatwością i po wpisaniu MARIA miała dostęp do wszystkich archiwów. Rouge odkryła dane na temat Projektu Shadow, które ją zszokowały. Według tych zapisków, Shadow miał nie być finalną Najpotężniejszą Formą Życia, stworzoną przez Geralda Robotnika. Po chwili Rouge otrzymała komunikat ostrzegawczy. Widząc intruzów, Rouge postanowiła zdobyć zgubione przez nich odłamki Głównego Szmaragdu w Mad Space. W trakcie poszukiwań Rouge natknęła się na Knucklesa, z którym stanęła do walki o odłamki. W trakcie pojedynku Rouge potknęła się i zaczęła spadać w przepaść. Knuckles złapał ją za rękę i uratował. Rouge nie była mu jednak wdzięczna, twierdząc że chciał tylko dotknąć jej ręki. Mimo wszystko oddała mu odłamki Głównego Szmaragdu. Knuckles zebrał wszystkie fragmenty i odbudował Główny Szmaragd. Następnie niechętnie przeprosił Rouge i odszedł. Nietoperzyca uśmiechnęła się i odeszła, planując ukraść Szmaragdy Chaosu. Tymczasem Eggman namierzył dwa różne sygnały od Szmaragdów Chaosu, dochodząc do wniosku że bohaterowie dysponują jednym fałszywym szmaragdem. Eggman kazał Shadowowi zaczekać w bazie. Sam udał się na Kosmiczną Kolonię ARK, aby zakończyć odwieczną walkę ze swoim arcy-wrogiem i uczynić siebie tym samym największym naukowcem w historii. Eggman przebił się przez Cosmic Wall i napadł samotną Amy, która posłużył się jako zakładniczką. Doktor sprowadził Sonica i Tailsa do opuszczonego ośrodka badawczego, każąc im oddać Szmaragd Chaosu. Kiedy Sonic położył szmaragd na środku pomieszczenia, Eggman zamknął go w kapsule. Doktor oskarżył go o przyniesienie fałszywego Szmaragdu Chaosu. Tails zapytał się Eggman po czym rozpoznał fałszywy szmaragd. W rzeczywistości zadając to pytanie, lis potwierdził Eggmanowi, że Sonic chciał podłożyć replikę. Eggman postanowił ukarać jeża, wystrzeliwując go w kapsule w przestrzeń kosmiczną. Kapsuła eksplodowała w kosmosie. Wszyscy myśleli, że Sonic zginął. Eksplozję dostrzegł również Shadow, który przybył na ARK. Eggman powiedział Tailsowi, że puści jego i Amy wolno, jeśli oddadzą mu prawdziwy Szmaragd Chaosu. Tails postanowił jednak pomścić przyjaciela i spełnić jego prośbę. Doktor został pokonany, ale potajemnie wymknął się z ostatnim Szmaragdem Chaosu. Tymczasem Shadow przyłapał Rouge na próbie kradzieży sześciu Szmaragdów Chaosu z Armaty Zaćmienia. Zdemaskował ją również jako rządową agentkę. Rouge nie była jednak specjalnie zaskoczona. Pokazała Shadowowi wydruk z komputera. Opisany był na nim przebieg Projektu Shadow. Opis eksperymentu nie zgadzał się z wyglądem ani zdolnościami Shadowa. Po chwili Shadow otrzymał od Eggmana wiadomość. Doktor ogłosił że zdobył ostatni szmaragd, ale ktoś zbliża się do lufy Armaty Zaćmienia i musi być zatrzymany zanim działo wystrzeli. Odchodząc, Shadow powiedział Rouge że nawet jeśli jego wspomnienia są fałszywe, to nadal jest Najpotężniejszą Formą Życia i musi spełnić swoją obietnicę wobec Marii. Shadow ruszył w pościg za intruzem. Okazało się, że był nim Sonic. Shadow był zaskoczony tym że udało mu się przeżyć. W jeszcze większe zdumienie wprawiło go to, że Sonic wykonał Kontrolę Chaosu na fałszywym szmaragdzie. Shadowa zaczął coraz bardziej intrygować niebieski jeż. Postanowił jednak zniszczyć go, stając z nim do ostatecznego pojedynku. Tymczasem Eggman tryumfalnie umieścił ostatni Szmaragd Chaosu w Armacie Zaćmienia. Zaczął się przedwcześnie śmiać ze swojego zwycięstwa, bowiem na ekranie wyświetlił się komunikat ostrzegawczy. Last Story Po zgromadzeniu przez Doktora Eggmana wszystkich siedmiu Szmaragdów Chaosu na Kosmicznej Kolonii ARK, Armata Zaćmienia nie oddała strzału, jak to było pierwotnie zamierzone. Zamiast tego na ekranie głównego komputera wyświetliła się wiadomość ostrzegawcza, a także rozpoczęła stara transmisja Geralda Robotnika. Sonic i Knuckles, którzy po zniszczeniu lufy Armaty Zaćmienia przebywali w opuszczonym ośrodku badawczym, poczuli silne wibracje. Po chwili dołączyła do nich Rouge, informując o tym, że Kosmiczna Kolonia ARK zmierza w kierunku Ziemi z zawrotną prędkością. Wkrótce we wszystkich urządzeniach komunikacyjnych na pokładzie stacji i na powierzchni Ziemi ukazuje się nagranie Geralda Robotnika. Profesor wyjaśnia w nim swój plan zniszczenia świata, polegający na zderzeniu Kosmicznej Kolonii ARK z Ziemią. Po chwili w pomieszczeniu zjawiają się również Tails, Amy i sam Eggman. Doktor jest zaskoczony tym, że Sonic jeszcze żyje, ale nie zamierza dłużej sprzeczać się ze swoim wrogiem. Doktor podaje Rouge pamiętnik swojego dziadka. Nietoperzyca odczytuje treść zapisków profesora i wszyscy zgromadzeni dowiadują się z nich, że ARK została w przeszłości zaatakowana przez GUN. Celem organizacji było zamknięcie Projektu Shadow siłą, co doprowadziło do śmierci wszystkich tamtejszych badaczy. Zginęła również wnuczka profesora, Maria Robotnik, którą tragicznie postrzelono. Gerald ułożył wtedy plan: zaprogramuje Shadowa w taki sposób, aby ten zaraz po przebudzeniu przystąpił do wykonania planu zniszczenia całej ludzkości. Tak więc czarny jeż spełnił pośmiertną wolę stwórcy, wykorzystując Eggmana do umieszczenia Szmaragdów Chaosu w komputerze ARK, co uruchomiło specjalny program. Mając niewiele czasu, zaledwie 27 minut i 53 sekundy, bohaterowie i złoczyńcy wspólnie obmyślają plan zatrzymania energii Szmaragdów Chaosu, które zasilają rdzeń Kosmicznej Kolonii ARK. Rouge sugeruje, aby Knuckles wykorzystał Główny Szmaragd do poskromienia zabójczej energii. Po zlokalizowaniu źródła zasilania kosmicznej stacji, wszyscy, z wyjątkiem Shadowa i Amy, przystępują do działania. Różowa jeżyca zamierza w jakiś sposób pomóc pozostałym. Kiedy widzi jak Shadow bezczynnie wpatruje się w Ziemię, zamierza przekonać jeża do pomocy pozostałym. Ten jednak nie zamierza nikogo powstrzymywać, ani też nikomu pomagać, ponieważ nie można już uratować świata. Amy przekonuje Shadowa, że ludzie mogą być samolubni, ale potrafią być dobrzy i są gotowi wierzyć w swoje marzenia. Słowa jeżycy przypominają czarnemu jeżowi o prawdziwej obietnicy złożonej Marii. Shadow dziękuje Amy za pomoc i szybko biegnie pomóc pozostałym w zatrzymaniu ARK przed zderzeniem z Ziemią. Tails i Eggman oczyszczają początkowe korytarze kosmicznej stacji. Pozwala to Rouge prześlizgnąć się do pomieszczenia zalanego żółtą cieczą. Nietoperzyca wypełnia cały pokój tą substancją, po czym do akcji wkracza Knuckles. Kolczatka znajduje podwodne przejście i uruchamia przycisk, który otwiera bezpośrednie wejście do rdzenia. Jako ostatni włącza się Sonic, który, razem z Knucklesem i Głównym Szmaragdem, dostaje się do wielkiego pomieszczenia, w którym zbudowana jest replika Ołtarza Szmaragdów. Niebieski jeż twierdzi, że zbudowano ją w celu skupienia energii Szmaragdów Chaosu. Jednak na ich drodze staje wielka jaszczurka Biolizard, prototyp Najpotężniejszej Formy Życia. Wtedy zjawia się Shadow. Czarny jeż mówi, że odwróci uwagę bestii, podczas gdy Sonic i Knuckles zatrzymają Szmaragdy Chaosu. Czarny jeż uszkadza mechanizm podtrzymujący życie potwora. Sonic i Knuckles w tym czasie umieszczają Główny Szmaragd na ołtarzu. Kolczatka odmawia starożytną modlitwę i pobudza klejnot do działania. Moc pozostałych Szmaragdów Chaosu zostaje zatrzymana. Po chwili Biolizard wydaje z siebie ryk i znika w wielkim błysku. Shadow podejrzewa, że potwór użył Kontroli Chaosu. Eggman informuje bohaterów, że prototyp wciąż żyje i połączył się z kolonią, samodzielnie prowadząc ją do zderzenia. Sonic i Shadow decydują się połączyć siły i wykorzystując moc siedmiu Szmaragdów Chaosu do transformacji odpowiednio w: Super Sonica i Super Shadowa. Następnie toczą z potworem bitwę w kosmosie, którą zwyciężają. Przed śmiercią, Finalhazard zdążył przemieścić kolonię w atmosferę Ziemi. Bohaterowie wykonują wspólnie potężną Kontrolę Chaosu, która przenosi Kosmiczną Kolonię ARK z powrotem w przestrzeń kosmiczną. Sonic wraca bezpiecznie na pokład ARK, lecz Shadow, tracąc swoją moc, spada na ziemię i jak się wszystkim wydaje - ginie. Sonic wraca do czekających na niego przyjaciół. Rouge pyta się gdzie jest Shadow, na co Sonic pokazuje jej limiter: pierścień blokujący moc Shadowa, który czarny jeż nosił na dłoni, ale upuścił w trakcie walki. Bohaterowie rozmawiają między sobą krótko, głównie o wszystkich wydarzeniach jakie miały ostatnio miejsce, po czym opuszczają ARK z zamiarem powrotu na Ziemię. Sonic wychodzi jako ostatni, żegnając się słowami "Sayonara, Shadow the Hedgehog". Rozgrywka Tryb jednoosobowy W Sonic Adventure 2 rozgrywka toczy się z dwóch perspektyw: "Hero" i "Dark". W każdej z tych historii pojawiają się trzy grywalne postacie, będące swoimi odpowiednikami. Reprezentują trzy różne style rozgrywki. Sonic i Shadow to typowa, szybka i wypełniona akcją platformówka. Ich zadaniem jest dotrzeć do końca poziomu. Tails i Eggman poruszają się w swoich robotach. Ich zadaniem również jest dostać sie do mety. Ten styl gry jest jednak wolniejszy i wymaga od gracza namierzania przeciwników i strzelania do nich. Im więcej przeciwników zostanie namierzonych i zestrzelonych w tym samym czasie, tym więcej punktów gracz otrzyma. Knuckles i Rouge muszą natomiast odnaleźć trzy przedmioty, którymi są zwykle Odłamki Szmaragdu, a czasami klucze lub Szmaragdy Chaosu. Przedmioty mogą znajdować się na otwartym polu, lub być ukryte wewnątrz skrzyń, ścian, zakopane pod ziemią lub chronione przez przeciwników. W poszukiwaniu przedmiotów pomaga Emerald Radar, ale tym razem zmieniono jego działanie. Radar nie namierza już wszystkich trzech przedmiotów naraz, tylko jeden. Ograniczono również skalę dokładności do trzech kolorów: zielonego, żółtego i czerwonego. Im cieplejsza barwa, tym bliżej znajduje się przedmiot. Postacie będą także informowały gracza i wyświetlały nad swoją głową czerwony dymek z wykrzyknikiem, kiedy przedmiot będzie bardzo blisko. Super Sonic i Super Shadow pojawiają się również podczas walki z finałowym bossem w Last Story. W przeciwieństwie do Sonic Adventure, nie pojawiają się tu hub-worldy i wszystko odbywa się na poziomach. Zachowano ulepszenia, które teraz znajdują się na normalnych poziomach. Po przejściu poziomu gracz otrzymuje rangę, która jest zależna od ilości zdobytych punktów. Rangi od najwyższej do najniższej to: A, B, C, D i E. Każdy poziom posiada pięć misji. Pierwsza polega na wykonaniu podstawowego zadania, druga na zebraniu konkretnej ilości pierścieni, trzecia na znalezieniu zagubionego Chao, czwarta na ukończeniu poziomu w danym czasie, a piąta polega na przejściu utrudnionej wersji poziomu. Po ukończeniu każdego poziomu i wyścigu Chao gracz otrzymuje Emblemat. W sumie jest 180 emblematów do zebrania. Kiedy gracz zbierze wszystkie 180 emblematów i zdobędzie rangi A na każdej misji, odblokowany zostanie dodatkowy poziom Green Hill. W grze pojawia się ulepszony Chao Garden, w którym gracz może wychowywać swoje Chao. System został znacznie bardziej rozbudowany. Chao mogą otrzymywać od gracza Chaos Drive i zwierzątka. Te pierwsze zwiększają ich statystyki, w zależności od koloru. Zwierzątka wpływają również na wygląd zewnętrzny Chao, dodając im elementy zwierząt. Poza zwiększaniem niektórych umiejętności, w zamian redukują inne. Na początku gry dostępny jest tylko Neutral Garden. Postacie Hero mogą wychować Hero Chao i odblokować Hero Garden, a postacie Dark analogicznie Dark Chao i Dark Garden. Chao mogą brać udział w wyścigach na Chao Stadium. Dodano także Chao Kindergarten, w którym znajduje się kilka lokacji. Gracz może tam nazwać swojego Chao, wysłać go do doktora, lub zostawić na zajęciach szkolnych, w trakcie których Chao nauczy się nowych umiejętności. Można także odwiedzić dyrektora, aby dowiedzieć się nieco więcej na temat hodowli Chao. Dodany został także Black Market, w którym za zebrane w trakcie całokształtu rozgrywki pierścienie można zakupić dla swojego ogrodu nowe przedmioty, takie jak elementy ubioru dla Chao lub owoce. Tryb wieloosobowy Wyścigi Wyścigi dla dwóch graczy, w których udział biorą Sonic, Shadow, Amy, albo Metal Sonic. Wygrywa ten gracz, który jako pierwszy dotrze do mety. Szukanie skarbów Tryb polegający na szukaniu odłamków Głównego Szmaragdu/kluczy, w którym biorą udział Knuckles, Rouge, Chaos, albo Tikal. Wygrywa ten gracz który jako pierwszy znajdzie dwa odłamki/klucze. Strzelanie Tryb wieloosobowego strzelania, w którym udział biorą Tails, Eggman, Chao Walker, albo Big the Cat. Wygrywa ten gracz, który jako pierwszy wyeliminuje wrogą maszynę z gry. Wyścigi Chao Wyścigi Chao. Gracze wybierają swoje Chao i dopingując je, starają się doprowadzić swojego podopiecznego jako pierwszego do mety. Wyścig gokartów Wieloosobowy wariant Kart Race, w którym udział biorą Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Eggman, Rouge, albo postacie z zawartości do pobrania. Wygrywa ten gracz, który jako pierwszy przejedzie swoim gokartem przez metę na trzecim okrążeniu. Postacie Grywalne Postacie Z Sonic Adventure powróciły tylko trzy style rozgrywki. Poziomy Sonica i Shadowa są wypełnione szybką akcją i celem jest przejście ich od startu do mety (styl rozgrywki Sonica). Poziomy Tailsa i Eggmana opierają się na strzelaniu w przeciwników i przejściu od startu do mety (styl rozgrywki E-102 Gammy). Poziomy Knucklesa i Rouge opierają się na szukaniu trzech przedmiotów, najczęściej odłamków Głównego Szmaragdu (styl rozgrywki Knucklesa). Niegrywalne postacie Postacie trybu wieloosobowego Dodatkowe postacie, które pojawiają się tylko w trybie wieloosobowym. Oprócz tego, w tym trybie występują także wszystkie grywalne postacie. Poziomy Sonic Adventure 2 zawiera łącznie 32 poziomy jednoosobowe: 16 Hero, 14 Dark, 1 Last Story i dodatkowy poziom Green Hill. Niektóre poziomy mają do siebie zbliżone tematyki i podobne elementy, dzięki czemu można wyróżnić odpowiedniki poszczególnych poziomów u danych historii. Hero * City Escape '– poziom Sonica o tematyce miejskiej. Zawiera ulepszenie Magic Gloves. * 'Wild Canyon '– poziom Knucklesa o tematyce pustynnej z elementami tematyki starożytnych ruin. Zawiera ulepszenie Mystic Melody. Odpowiednik Dry Lagoon. * 'Prison Lane '– poziom Tailsa o tematyce industrialnej. Zawiera ulepszenie Laser Blaster. Odpowiednik Iron Gate. * 'Metal Harbor '– poziom Sonica o tematyce industrialnej z elementami tematyki wybrzeża. Zawiera ulepszenie Light Speed Shoes. Odpowiednik Weapons Bed. * 'Green Forest '– poziom Sonica o tematyce lasu. Zawiera ulepszenie Ancient Light. Odpowiednik White Jungle. * 'Pumpkin Hill '– poziom Knucklesa o tematyce nawiedzonej. Zawiera ulepszenie Shovel Claw. Odpowiednik Sky Rail. * 'Mission Street '– poziom Tailsa o tematyce miejskiej. Zawiera ulepszenie Booster. Odpowiednik Radical Highway. * 'Aquatic Mine '– poziom Knucklesa o tematyce wodnej z elementami tematyki nawiedzonej. Zawiera ulepszenie Air Necklace. * 'Route 101 '– poziom Tailsa o tematyce miejskiej. Odpowiednik Route 280. * 'Hidden Base '– poziom Tailsa o tematyce pustynnej z elementami tematyki starożytnych ruin. Zawiera ulepszenie Mystic Melody. Odpowiednik Sand Ocean. * 'Pyramid Cave '– poziom Sonica o tematyce starożytnych ruin. Zawiera ulepszenie Bounce Bracelet. * 'Death Chamber '– poziom Knucklesa o tematyce starożytnych ruin z elementami tematyki wodnej. Zawiera ulepszenie Hammer Gloves. Odpowiednik Egg Quarters. * 'Eternal Engine '– poziom Tailsa o tematyce kosmosu. Zawiera ulepszenie Bazooka. Odpowiednik Lost Colony i Crazy Gadget. * 'Meteor Herd '– poziom Knucklesa o tematyce kosmosu. Zawiera ulepszenie Sunglasses. Odpowiednik Mad Space. * 'Crazy Gadget '– poziom Sonica o tematyce kosmosu. Zawiera ulepszenie Flame Ring. Odpowiednik Lost Colony i Eternal Engine. * 'Final Rush '– poziom Sonica o tematyce kosmosu. Zawiera ulepszenie Mystic Melody. Odpowiednik Final Chase i Cosmic Wall. Dark * 'Iron Gate '– poziom Eggmana o tematyce industrialnej. Zawiera ulepszenie Laser Blaster. Odpowiednik Prison Lane. * 'Dry Lagoon '– poziom Rouge o tematyce starożytnych ruin z elementami tematyki wodnej. Zawiera ulepszenie Mystic Melody. Odpowiednik Wild Canyon. * 'Sand Ocean '– poziom Eggmana o tematyce pustynnej z elementami tematyki starożytnych ruin. Zawiera ulepszenie Mystic Melody. Odpowiednik Hidden Base. * 'Radical Highway '– poziom Shadowa o tematyce miejskiej. Zawiera ulepszenie Flame Ring. Odpowiednik Mission Street. * 'Egg Quarters '– poziom Rouge o tematyce starożytnych ruin. Zawiera ulepszenie Pick Nails. Odpowiednik Death Chamber. * 'Lost Colony '– poziom Eggmana o tematyce kosmosu. Zawiera ulepszenie Jet Engine. Odpowiednik Eternal Engine i Crazy Gadget. * 'Weapons Bed '– poziom Eggmana o tematyce industrialnej z elementami tematyki wybrzeża. Zawiera ulepszenie Large Cannon. Odpowiednik Metal Harbor. * 'Security Hall '– poziom Rouge o tematyce industrialnej. Zawiera ulepszenie Treasure Scope. * 'White Jungle '– poziom Shadowa o tematyce lasu. Zawiera ulepszenie Air Shoes. Odpowiednik Green Forest. * 'Route 280 '– poziom Rouge o tematyce miejskiej. Odpowiednik Route 101. * 'Sky Rail '– poziom Shadowa o tematyce podniebnej. Zawiera ulepszenie Ancient Light. Odpowiednik Pumpkin Hill. * 'Mad Space '– poziom Rouge o tematyce kosmosu. Zawiera ulepszenie Iron Boots. Odpowiednik Meteor Herd. * 'Cosmic Wall '– poziom Eggmana o tematyce kosmosu. Zawiera ulepszenie Protective Armor. Odpowiednik Final Rush i Final Chase. * 'Final Chase '– poziom Shadowa o tematyce kosmosu. Zawiera ulepszenie Mystic Melody. Odpowiednik Final Rush i Cosmic Wall. Last Story * 'Cannon's Core '– poziom o tematyce kosmosu z elementami tematyki wodnej. Przechodzą go kolejno: Tails, Eggman, Rouge, Knuckles i Sonic. Inne * 'Green Hill '– dodatkowy poziom dla Sonica odblokowywany po zebraniu wszystkich 180 emblematów w grze i zdobyciu A-ranków we wszystkich misjach. Przeciwnicy Roboty G.U.N. * Mono Beetle * Gun Beetle * Bomb Beetle * Spark Beetle * Spring Beetle * Gold Beetle * Gun Wing * Bomb Wing * Gun Hunter * Laser Hunter * Shield Hunter * Gun Hawk * Laser Hawk * Sky Hawk * Gum Hawk * Mono Hawk * Hornet-3 * Hornet-6 * Hornet-9 * Laser Hornet * Phoenix * Rhino Jet * Rhino Cannon * Rhino Spike * Rhino Metal * Blue Eagle Roboty Eggmana * Kiki * Gola * Unidus * E-1000 * Buzz Bomber * Chopper Inni * Boo * Boom Boo * Artificial Chaos Bossowie Każda historia posiada swoich unikalnych bossów (z wyjątkiem Egg Golema, który pojawia się zarówno w historii Hero jak i Dark). Bossowie to głównie roboty GUN, lub walki z innymi postaciami, choć zdarzają się wyjątki (np. King Boom Boo). Hero * 'F-6t Big Foot '– boss z którym walczy Sonic po przejściu poziomu City Escape. * [[Doktor Eggman (Sonic Adventure 2)|'Doktor Eggman]]' '(pierwsza walka) – boss z którym walczy Tails przed poziomem Prison Lane. * [[Shadow (Sonic Adventure 2)|'Shadow']] (pierwsza walka)' '– boss z którym walczy Sonic przed poziomem Green Forest. * King Boom Boo '– boss z którym walczy Knuckles po przejściu poziomu Death Chamber. * 'Egg Golem '– boss z którym walczy Sonic przed poziomem Eternal Engine. * 'Rouge '– boss z którym walczy Knuckles po przejściu poziomu Meteor Herd. * 'Doktor Eggman (druga walka) – boss z którym walczy Tails po przejściu poziomu Crazy Gadget. * Shadow (druga walka) – finałowy boss, z którym walczy Sonic po przejściu poziomu Final Rush. Dark * B-3x Hot Shot '– boss z którym walczy Shadow po przejściu poziomu Iron Gate. * 'Tails '(pierwsza walka) – boss z którym walczy Eggman po przejściu poziomu Weapons Bed. * 'R-1/A Flying Dog '– boss z którym walczy Rouge po przejściu poziomu Security Hall. * 'Sonic '(pierwsza walka) – boss z którym walczy Shadow po przejściu poziomu White Jungle. * 'Egg Golem '– boss z którym walczy Eggman po przejściu poziomu Sky Rail. * 'Knuckles '– boss z którym walczy Rouge po przejściu poziomu Mad Space. * 'Tails '(druga walka) – boss z którym walczy Eggman po przejściu poziomu Cosmic Wall. * 'Sonic '(druga walka) – finałowy boss, z którym walczy Shadow po przejściu poziomu Final Chase. Last Story * 'Biolizard '– boss z którym walczy Shadow po przejściu poziomu Cannon's Core. * 'Finalhazard '– prawdziwy finałowy boss gry, z którym walczą Super Sonic i Super Shadow po pokonaniu Biolizarda. Ścieżka dźwiękowa Ścieżka dźwiękowa do ''Sonic Adventure 2 została wydana w kilku albumach na przestrzeni lat. Główny temat muzyczny gry, Live and Learn, został wykonany przez zespół Crush 40. Niektóre tematy muzyczne postaci są zremiksowanymi utworami z Sonic Adventure. Album Multi-Dimensional Sonic Adventure 2 Original Sound Track ''zawiera wszystkie utwory z gry, z wyjątkiem tematów muzycznych postaci. Album ''Cuts Unleashed: SA2 Vocal Collection ''zawiera tematy muzyczne wszystkich postaci, oraz utwór Live and Learn. Album ''Sonic Adventure 2 Official Soundtrack ''to wydany na zachodzie album, zawierający tematy muzyczne wszystkich postaci, oraz niektóre utwory z poziomów. Album ''Sonic Adventure 2 Battle - Sampler ''to promocyjna płyta zawierająca skrócone o połowę utwory z albumu ''Cuts Unleashed. Album Sonic Adventure 2 Original Soundtrack 20th Anniversary Edition ''zawiera zarówno wokalne jak i instrumentalne utwory z gry. Został wydany z okazji 20 urodzin serii. Aktorzy głosowi Krytyka ''Sonic Adventure 2 uzyskało bardzo wysoki wynik na portalu Metacritic, wynoszący 89/100 punktów od krytyków, oraz 83.3% na GameRankings. Chwalono m.in. różnorodność stylów rozgrywki. Johnny Liu ze strony Game Revolution pochwalił z kolei duże możliwości powtórnej rozgrywki, z powodu aż 180 emblematów do zdobycia. Anthony Chau z portalu IGN określił Sonic Adventure 2 jako jedną z najlepszych gier o Sonicu jaka kiedykolwiek powstała. ''Z innych aspektów gry chwalono również grafikę, muzykę, a także tempo odświeżania ekranu wynoszące 60 klatek na sekundę. Na portalu GameSpot krytykowano pracę kamery w ''Sonic Adventure 2 (podobny problem zauważono w Sonic Adventure). Fabułę określono jako mocno rozdrobnioną i niemogącą skupić się na jednym wątku. Natomiast sposób w jaki ją przedstawiono, z perspektyw bohaterów i złoczyńców, znalazł uznanie. Sonic Adventure 2 uchodzi wśród fanów za jedną z najlepszych gier w serii. Studio ScrewAttack Entertainment LLC przyznało grze 5 miejsce na liście najlepszych gier na Dreamcasta. Z kolei GamesRadar przyznało grze miejsce 10 wśród 25 najlepszych gier na wspomnianą konsolę. Inne wersje i porty Sonic Adventure 2: Battle to ulepszona wersja portu Sonic Adventure 2 z GameCube. Cyfrowy port Port Sonic Adventure 2 z 2012 roku w jakości HD, wydany na Xbox Live Arcade, PlayStation Network i Steam. Adaptacje Sonic X Odcinki 33 - 38 drugiego sezonu serialu anime Sonic X tworzą tak zwaną Sagę Shadowa, która następuje bezpośrednio po adaptacji wydarzeń z Sonic Adventure. Poza brakiem niektórych postaci, jak na przykład King Boom Boo, oraz dodatkowymi postaciami ludzi z serialu, Sonic X pozostaje dosyć wierne oryginałowi. Ciekawostki Postacie * Shadow początkowo miał nosić imię Terios (odbicie), a Rouge miała nazywać się Nails ''(''paznokcie), ''jako przeciwieństwo Knucklesa (kłykieć). * Shadow miał pojawić się tylko w tej grze i ponieść śmierć. Jednak z powodu nacisku fanów, SEGA przywróciła postać w ''Sonic Heroes. * Eggman wysadza w tej grze połowę Księżyca za pomocą Armaty Zaćmienia, ale w późniejszych grach, głównie Shadow the Hedgehog i Sonic Colors, pozostaje on w stanie nienaruszonym. Doprowadziło to do licznych spekulacji wśród fanów na temat obecnego stanu Księżyca w serii. Takashi Ilzuka potwierdził na Sonic Boom 2013, że połowa Księżyca wciąż jest wysadzona, ale od Sonic Heroes, gracz patrzy na jego niezniszczoną stronę. * Sonic Adventure 2 jest jedyną grą, w której Sonic nosi tzw. Hi-Speed Shoes, których celem jest promocja butów Soap Shoes, umożliwiających m.in. zjeżdżanie po poręczach. * Jest to pierwsza gra w serii, w której Eggman kieruje broń palną w stronę innej postaci. * W grze zadebiutował Omochao, robot Chao, dający graczowi porady. * Jest to pierwsza gra z serii, nie będąca spin-offem, w której Doktor Eggman jest grywalną postacią. * Shadow posiada najmniej, bo tylko cztery, poziomów ze wszystkich postaci. * Tails jest jedyną grywalną postacią, która nie walczy z głównym bossem, innym niż rywal. * Sonic posiada najwięcej ulepszeń ze wszystkich postaci, aż sześć. Tuż za nim są Knuckles i Eggman z pięcioma ulepszeniami. Tails, Shadow i Rouge posiadają najmniej ulepszeń - tylko cztery. Rozgrywka * Jest to pierwsza gra w serii, w której utwory muzyczne zawierają przekleństwa w swoich tekstach. Można je usłyszeć w temacie muzycznym Knucklesa, lub w utworach towarzyszących poziom tej postaci. * Jest to pierwsza gra w serii, nie będąca spin-offem, w której Doktor Eggman jest grywalną postacią. * Na początku historii Hero, pilot helikoptera mówi słowa Sigma-Alpha 2, co można przetłumaczyć z greckiego alfabetu na SA2, czyli inicjały gry. * Jest to ostatnia gra z głównej serii Sonica na konsolę SEGA. * W plikach gry znajduje się kilka niewykorzystanych kwestii głosowych Omochao. Zostały przywrócone w wersji na GameCube, ale tylko jeśli gracz zaniesie Omochao do Goal Ringa. * W Ogrodzie Chao, jedna z animacji pokazywana na ekranie telewizora (który gracz może odblokować przez wyścigi Chao) ukazuje dużego kota z głową Eggmana, goniącego mysz przypominającą Sonica. Jest to nawiązanie do serii kreskówek Tom & Jerry. * Niektóre postacie (głównie Tails i Eggman) będą mówić w Ogrodzie Chao nieprzetłumaczone kwestie głosowe * W wersji na Gamecube, jeśli gracz zatrzyma grę i wciśnie jednocześnie przyciski Y i X, to menu zniknie. *W angielskiej wersji gry na niektórych cutscenkach postacie wcinają się innym podczas mówienia. To dlatego że angielskie dialogi są dłuższe od japońskich{ Kategoria:Gry 3D Kategoria:Sega Dreamcast Kategoria:Gry wydane w 2001 roku